Blaise Zabini and the Trip to Toronto
by Billye
Summary: Starring a sarcastic Blaise Zabini and featuring Salazar Slytherin as a tour guide, the pair go off to tour the T-dot-O, otherwise known as my home, Toronto.
1. Chapter One

**Blaise Zabini and the Trip to Toronto**

*

**Disclaimer - based on the series by JK Rowling**

*

Welcome one and all! Before we get started let me explain some of this story . . .

a) However much it is a HP fic it does not take place anywhere near the actually stories but instead we find ourselves in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Why? Only because it is the greatest place around and that's where I live and I tend to like it here. 

b) It features Blaise Zabini (who else?) and if you want to know a bit about my Blaise go read the first chapter of my other fic _The Fallout_, if not go ahead and read this (but you might want to beware). It also features a very interesting character who plays the part of the tour guide and that would be Salazar Slytherin. 

c) Beware, I could not sleep one night, came up with this and it's probably a little more then odd. But don't say I didn't warn you! 

*

Blaise Zabini, a fifteen year old boy attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, awoke to find himself in a surrounding area much different to the place he was used to. He had fallen asleep in his bed, in the fifth year boys dormitory, in the secret dungeon of Slytherin House, in the lowest most Eastern dungeons of Hogwarts Castle, in Northern Scotland, Europe. But this place was definitly not that. This place was odd and different to the area he was used to. Blaise was used to the stone castle, the icy lake, the Forbidden Forest and the small hut where the Hogwarts Gamekeeper lived. This place was to busy. There was no stone castle, but instead many tall buildings that looked like they were made of mirrors, glass and concrete. There was no icy lake either, but a system of busy roads and intersections. Blaise didn't know where the Forbidden Forest was, but this forest of oddly dressed people was definitly not it. And there was no small hut, but Blaise looked to see a tall, very high building with a circular top and then a point coming from that - that was definitly no hut in Blaise's books. So where was he?

"Ah, Mister Zabini," someone interrupted his thoughts and Blaise looked from the tall building to the man now standing beside him. He was a tall man, wearing robes of crisp black, he looked - to Blaise - like someone familar, well at least Blaise new he was a wizard. 

"Yeah?" Blaise questioned, still looking at the man. 

"You probably would like to know where you are, am I not right?" 

"Yes, that and who the hell are you?" Blaise looked shocked, his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. 

"True, true . . . I am Salazar Slytherin, Mister Zabini, and you, you are in Toronto." 

"Toronto?" Blaise questioned. 

Salazar Slytherin looked amazed. "Thats what amazes and interests you? You aren't interested in the fact that you're here with Salazar Slytherin one of the founders of Hogwarts, the founder of your particular house? You're interested by Toronto?" 

Blaise nodded. "Sure." 

Salazar shook his head. "Fine then. Yes you're in Toronto, Canada I should say. Toronto is one of Canada's most populated and touristic places. It is here where you will find Canada's theme park - Paramount Canada's Wonderland - it is here that is home to the Maple Leafs, the Raptors and the Blue Jays, it is here where you find yourself." 

"No kidding," Blaise said to Salazar's final comment, "I thought it was here that I _didn't_ find myself." Blaise rolled his eyes. "So why exactly am I in Toronto?" Blaise looked around at all the people, who were obviously Muggle. He saw one Muggle girl with bright pink hair standing with a boy with sandy spiked hair and another girl, who wore an orange square of cloth folded into a triangle over her braided hair. _Muggles are odd,_ Blaise thought to himself. 

"Why do you think I should know that Mister Zabini?" 

"Because you seem to know a heck of a lot more then I do, and cut it with the _Mister Zabini_. It's Blaise." 

"Fine then _Blaise_," Salazar made sure he eccentuated the boys name. "I only know what I know, and I don't know why you're here so I don't know." 

_Wow, tell me that wasn't the most odd sentence I've ever heard._ Blaise looked akwardly at the man and a smirk spread across his face. "Then _what_ am I supposed to be doing here in Toronto?" 

"Search me," Salazar shrugged. 

"Then what are you doing here with me?" 

"Search me," he shrugged again. 

"Can you stop that and be of a little help?" Blaise got irritaited with Salazar's "not knowing of anything" attitude. "What do you know?" 

"I know that this here is the CN Tower it is one of world's tallest, freestanding structures and rises to one-thousand-eight-hundred and fifteen feet tall. It is one of Toronto's main attractions." 

"Oh yeah," Blaise said quietly and rolled his eyes, "the world's only walking-talking encyclopedia and I'm stuck with him."

"Hey, I heard that," Salazar glared at Blaise. "Besides, I'm only doing my job." 

"And that job is?" 

Salazar searched around in one of his pockets for a few seconds. Once finding what he had been looking for he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, flattened it in his palms and cleared his throat. "To act as tour guide to a Mister Blaise Zabini throughout the duration of this trip to Toronto." 

"What is that some sort of contract?" Blaise looked to Salazar as if it was a joke. 

"Yes indeed." 

"What? Who the hell did you sign that with?" 

"I am unable to say." 

"Say," Blaise said, he sounded very menacing. 

Salazar shook his head, "Nope, sorry, can't, not allowed." 

Blaise glared at Salazar, his eyebrows lowered. "Tell me," he said, very straight forward. 

"Can't." 

"Tell me, or I'll, I'll . . . I'll run off and it'll be all your fault that you've lost me in this city." 

Salazar thought about it for a minute, running the possibilities over in his head. For one thing he wasn't _supposed_ to tell Blaise who was the other person behind this contract and for another thing Salazar wasn't supposed to loose Blaise or he would be held responsable. Salazar preferred not being held responsible and telling Blaise who it was. "Fine, fine, fine, have it your way. It was this Muggle girl who put me up to it, her name's Billye." 

"And you agreed because?" 

"Because another Muggle made me do it." 

"Another Muggle?" 

"Yes you heard me. Emilia, she kind of made me do it." 

"Alright," Blaise said, raising his hand to stop Salazar, "I don't think I want to hear the rest of this story, let's just get on with this damn tour, shall we?" 

"If that is what you want." 

"Well it is. So where do we go to know, and how do we get there." 

"Port Key, my dear friend and I have no idea where to next." 

"Port Key?" 

"Is that not what I said?" Salazar said with a bit of a sharp attitude. 

"Yes, that's what you said. So? Can we go yet?" 

Salazar looked around and walked away from Blaise. He headed towards a red box, that held copies of the Toronto Sun, the city newspaper. "Are you coming or not?" Salazar demanded of Blaise who immediatly followed Salazar to the red box. From the top of the box Salazar picked up an old Starbuck's coffee cup. 

"That's the Port Key?" 

"Well, what does it look like, a dragon?" Salazar lashed back at Blaise. 

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a naught." Blaise reached out and took hold of the cup Salazar was still holding onto. For a few seconds nothing happened, and Blaise was beginning to think it wasn't going to work, but then quite suddenly, he was yanked forward and the CN Tower and the rest of that area of Toronto vanished away. Blaise didn't even think he wanted to know where he was going to end up next. 

*

Hey, as I said, don't say I didn't warn you! 

I also haven't really edited this or spell checked it just because that takes to much time and I really didn't feel like it. So if anyone notices any big mistakes, just tell me and I'll correct it. Thanks. 

On we go, to the next location in Toronto. 

*


	2. Chapter Two

**Blaise Zabini and the Trip to Toronto**

*

Blaise landed with a thud and slowly opened his eyes to his new surroundings. He was sitting in a plastic seat, right next to Salazar. Thousands of other people were around him, most of who were yelling and cheering. Below him, Blaise saw an oval or maybe it was a round rectangle, but whatever it was, it was big and there were lines on it, lots of lines, and also some people with sticks. "Where are we now?" he asked impatiently, turning to face Salazar. 

"We are at the Air Canada Center, home to the Toronto Maple Leafs and the Toronto Raptors, and may I suggest something Blaise?" Salazar didn't wait for Blaise to answer but instead he went on with his point. "Relax, obviously you aren't going home, so give it up and at least _look_ like you're enjoying yourself. That attitude of your's is starting to giv me a headache." Salazar rubbed lightly at his forehead. 

Blaise looked to Salazar and gave him a look that sarcastically said 'fine'. "But how can we Port Key around Muggles?" Blaise figured that all these people around him were exactly that, Muggles. "That's against wizard law." 

"And I would know? I lived way before this time and I don't know any of your new laws. Leave the technicals for later, all your questions will be answered when this is over." 

Blaise huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's that?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, he was pointing towards the oval - or round rectangle - with the lines. 

"That would be a hockey rink. Hockey's a Muggle sport," Salazar began explaining. "It's played on ice in which two teams compete against each other. They score a goal when they shoot the puck, that's that little black disc, into the other team's net. You see the white team they're the Toronto Maple Leafs, the black team are the Ottawa Senators. The Sens are the Leafs ultimate rival, coming from the same Province and all." (A/n: Is Ottawa's 'Away' jersey black? I'm not sure if it's that or red . . . I know it's one or the other) 

Blaise looked to Salazar in disbelief, "You know all that, but nothing about today's wizard law?" 

Salazar sighed, "Talk to the one with the contract." 

"Billye?" 

Salazar nodded slowly. 

"Seems like she's the one running the show here." 

"No kidding," Salazar smirked. "On with the game. Hockey is played in three periods, each lasting twenty minutes. As you can see we are presently in the third period with only a minute remaining." As he said this Salazar pointed up ahead to where there was a big black bored, with a moving picture ("I thought Muggles had still pictures!" Blaise exclaimed, not knowing about televisions) and big, yellow numbers. "Toronto is up four - two, I think we know who's going to win this one." 

As the clock counted down the thirty seconds that remained, Blaise and Salazar watched as Ottawa took one last shoot on the Toronto goalie, the buzzer went and the crowd started to scream and yell. 

Blaise turned his attention from the rink to a man who was standing only a few seats away from him, he was clad in a blue Leafs jersey. "EAT THAT OTTAWA!" he yelled loudly. "WE'LL BEAT YOU AGAIN, LIKE WE ALWAYS DO!!" 

Blaise laughed at the man, thinking his behaviour was very peculiar. 

"Crazed fans," Salazar mumbled. "They're obsessed and often with games like this they take a win quite personally." 

"You're telling me, that's as bad as when Slytherin plays Gryffindor at Quidditch." 

"That rivalry still going on?" 

"Yeah, I think it'll only stop when the school blows up," Blaise joked. 

"The school can't blow up," Salazar said quite seriously, "I specifically remember us putting charms on it so-" 

"I was only joking," Blaise interrupted with a laugh. "I know the school can't blow up, I'm not stupid. Honestly 'Zar who do you think I am?" 

Salazar glared at the boy. "_Zar_?" he questioned. 

Blaise shrugged, "I kind of like it." 

"Well I don't, it's not like I call you 'Zab or anything." 

"Go ahead. So Zar where are we off to now?" Blaise grinned, he was enjoying it now that he had something he could use to piss Salazar off. 

"Where ever the Port Key takes us, but that won't be for another twenty minutes or so. For now sit and listen to me." 

"Do I have to?" 

Salazar glared. "Quite frankly, yes you do. Now just listen to me and what I have to say." 

"That'll be exciting." Blaise rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat. 

Salazar just ignored him and went on talking about the Leafs. "Every year they beat Ottawa in the playoffs, but they can never seem to pass the next round. They haven't won the Stanley Cup in a long time. That's like your Quidditch Cup. But I think this year is different. They'll beat Ottawa _ again_ and then go on to claim the Cup." 

"Seeing that you aren't from this time and you aren't Muggle, how the hell can you like a _Muggle team_ that much?" 

"It's part of the contract," he said with a sigh. 

"No way!?" 

Salazar nodded and rose from his plastic chair. He stretched out his legs and his back. "Now I think it's just about time we get going, come on, up you get." 

Blaise stood up from his seat. 

"Wow, he actually does listen, amazing," Salazar snided under his breath. From the ground Salazar picked up a pamphlet decorated with the Maple Leaf logo on the cover. "Hold on," he advised. 

Both Blaise and Salazar gripped the pamphlet-Port Key, waited a bit - but nothing happened. 

"Nothing's happening," Blaise commented in a high pitched voice. 

"No shit, as if I didn't know. Just give it awhile." 

So they waited, and waited, and waited a bit longer. But still nothing seemed to happen. By now the entire arena had cleared out and the only people who remained other then Blaise and Salazar were those whose job it was, was to clean up after the game. 

"Zar I think you have the wrong thing." 

"I do not, now silence from you." 

They both remained gripped to that little pamphlet. Salazar stared intently upon it, while Blaise looked around the arena, finally focussing his attention upon a fly that buzzed several rows ahead of him. 

"This is the most interesting bit of Toronto yet!" he said sarcastically. "I mean Hogwarts flies aren't this exciting." 

"Sh-" Salazar started, but didn't finish because he was suddenly jerked forward, along with Blaise, as the Port Key finally decided it was going to work and bring the two to their next location in the city. 

*


End file.
